dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta
| base of operations = , , Earth | homeworld = Planet Vegeta | relatives = (Father) (Younger brother) (Wife) Trunks (Son) bulla (daughter). gure (sister in law) Unnamed Older Brother Gohan (Twin Brother) | education = | ultimate attack = | signature attack = | manga debut = | anime debut = Peasant vs Royal Elite: Cultural Belief Clash! | video game debut = | japanese voice = Ryō Horikawa | english voice = Christopher Sabat | spanish voice = |alias = Vegetable|hair = Black|eyes = Black}} Vegeta (ベジータ, Bejīta) is one of the primary protagonists of the Dragon Ball franchise, especially Dragon Ball R. He is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race, one of the last full-blooded Saiyans alive, and, like his rival, Son Goku, is one of the Z Fighters who defend the Earth. He is the husband of and the father of Trunks, his only son and the brother of Son Gohan. Overview Appearance At forty-two years of age, Vegeta is a rather short member of the Saiyan species from Planet Vegeta — standing several inches shorter than Goku. His hair stands up tall, forming a widows peak; a trademark of his appearance. He wears a sleeveless, dark blue shirt with matching pants, and the trademark white boots and gloves of standard . Like Goku, and most other Saiyans, Vegeta is highly muscular and possesses a tan skin-color, being otherwise indistinguishable with humans. Personality Vegeta is the polar opposite of his close friend, and greatest rival, Goku, in terms of personality; being consistently arrogant throughout the franchise, boastful, and highly prideful. Vegeta was initially antagonistic, caring for nothing more than gaining immortality with the Dragon Balls and defeating the tyrant , who had destroyed his people along with his home of Planet Vegeta. After meeting "Kakarot" on Earth, Vegeta becomes obsessed with the notion of becoming a Super Saiyan, so that he could kill both Frieza and Goku. Vegeta remains his evil self after Frieza's death on Namek, deciding to consume himself with his rivalry with Goku, aiming towards the goal of becoming a Super Saiyan at all costs. After he eventually does become a Super Saiyan, his arrogance seems to double, believing himself to be the strongest warrior in the universe, even after being outclassed by and then again after his battle with . During this time, Vegeta doesn't seem to care a single bit about his wife, Bulma, or newborn son, Trunks. Following the , however, Vegeta undergoes a significant change. During the , Vegeta reveals his growing love for his family, his friends, and even the Earth as his home. For this reason, he undergoes a sort of and allows himself to be taken over by the evil wizard , in order to become "Majin" Vegeta — restoring the evil in his heart. However, after seeing the evil that is, Vegeta finally resolves to protect his family, his new home, and even his rival, Goku; admitting Goku's great power by the end of the Saga, reverting their once heated rivalry, into that of a friendship and friendly rivalry. He poops over 9000 feces a day. History Vegeta was born as the prince of the entire Saiyan race, his father being the . Early on, he was used by Frieza as a bargaining chip to keep the king under his control. After Frieza kills his father, destroying Planet Vegeta that same day, Vegeta is forced into a life of servitude under Frieza, along with his mentor, , and the first son of , . After hearing about a set of Dragon Balls on Earth, as well as Raddiz's death at the hands of Goku and Piccolo, Vegeta and Nappa journey to Earth to claim the balls and kill the traitorous Saiyan, an event that would forever change Vegeta's life and destiny. Biography Apollyon Saga Power Level Vegeta is easily one of the most powerful fighters in the universe, supposedly being the second most powerful Saiyan in the universe, next to Goku, his rival. In the , Vegeta's power was greater than all of the Z Fighters, including Goku's. By the time of the , and aside from Piccolo and Goku, Vegeta was one of the only characters capable of fighting Frieza on any terms, though he was eventually killed by Frieza. He was the second Saiyan, after to Goku, to become a Super Saiyan, temporarily becoming the most powerful being in the universe, until he was surpassed by the Androids and Piccolo, who had become a Super Namek. He was the first person, however, to envision a power that lay beyond the Super Saiyan, and is technically the one responsible for discovering levels beyond the Super Saiyan, even if he wasn't the first to achieve them. He did, however, ascend to the Ascended Super Saiyan form before anyone else. After the Cell Games, he quickly surpasses Son Gohan, becoming a Super Saiyan 2. By the time of the Apollyon Saga, three years after Buu's defeat, Vegeta has once again surpassed his limits, having obtained the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Techniques Transformations Great Ape Because he is a Saiyan that formerly possessed a tail, Vegeta could transform into a Great Ape. Like all Saiyans who assume this form, his power is greatly increased by ten times that of his original power without sacrificing his speed, making this form of Vegeta extremely powerful. As a Saiyan who received proper instruction in the form, he has learned to control his Great Ape transformation, being conscious while within it, as well as being able to speak telepathically to other individuals while transformed. Vegeta later abandons the transformation after losing his tail during the Saiyan Saga. Unlike Goku and Gohan, Vegeta's tail seemingly never grew back. Super Saiyan Vegeta was the second to become a Super Saiyan, despite his obsession with achieving the form early on in the franchise. He awakened the form with heart of "pure evil", in a rage for not being able to surpass Goku. In the transformation, Vegeta does not change form much, other than his hair and eyebrows becoming golden, and his eyes becoming green in color. Vegeta's Super Saiyan form is notably powerful, being stronger than that of Goku's own transformation at first. As a Super Saiyan, he dominated his battle with and later , but was no match for the likes of Android 18. After learning to "ascend" the level of a Super Saiyan, Vegeta entirely abandons using the regular Super Saiyan form in favor of its more powered-up version. However, by the time of the Buu Saga, Vegeta has learned to become a Full-Power Super Saiyan, like Goku and Gohan before him, and begins using this form as a primary means of offense against powerful opponents. Ascended Super Saiyan It is in this form that he often refers to himself as Super Vegeta (スーパベジータ, Sūpa Bejīta). Vegeta is the first Saiyan to conceptualize advancing beyond the normal Super Saiyan transformation into more powerful forms. He then becomes the first to ascend by becoming an Ascended Super Saiyan in his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, in preparation to beat the Androids and . In this form, Vegeta's muscle mass increases dramatically and his hair becomes more rigid. His power also dramatically increases. In this form, he is dramatically stronger than Piccolo after having fused with , as well as the Androids, and Semi-Perfect Cell, whom he easily trounces in their battle. The form, however, proves of no use against . Due to the tremendous upgrade in power granted by the form, Vegeta began to use it in favor of his regular Super Saiyan transformation for a time after the Cell Games. However, during the time of peace after Cell's demise, Vegeta masters the standard Super Saiyan form and truly ascends to Super Saiyan 2. Following that, Vegeta completely abandons this form, and has not been seen using it since. Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta finally ascends properly during the seven year period between Cell's defeat and Majin Buu's appearance. In this transformation, his hair slightly elongates, becomes straighter, and more defined. His muscles mass also increases, though not a dramatically as in the Ascended Super Saiyan and his energy aura gains bio-electrical sparks. His power and speed, however, are the most astounding change that takes place; with Vegeta now surpassing a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in power. After being brought back to life to help Goku fight against , Vegeta's Super Saiyan 2 form becomes as strong as his "Majin" Vegeta form, allowing him to fight, to some degree, against both Super Buu and . Majin Vegeta Majin Vegeta (まじんベジータ, Majin Bejīta) is a controlled form of Vegeta's Super Saiyan 2 transformation induced by the wizard 's mind control magic. In this form, Vegeta's hair is slightly wilder than in his normal Super Saiyan 2 form. He gains the "Majin" stamp on his forehead, black lines around his eyes, and his muscle mass increases again to similar levels as his Ascended Super Saiyan form, though he does not sacrifice his speed. The bio-electricity in his energy aura turns red, as well, rather than the standard blue of his Super Saiyan 2 transformation. In this form, his power is now equal to that of Goku's Super Saiyan 2 transformation, as shown in the battle between them prior to Majin Buu's resurrection. Majin Vegeta also dominated the battle against while using this transformation, though he eventually realized that Buu was beyond his power. Following his death in that battle, Vegeta looses the power of his Majin form, though his Super Saiyan 2 form eventually gains the power of his Majin Vegeta form, rendering it obsolete nevertheless. Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta obtains the Super Saiyan 3 transformation during the three year peacetime between the end of Kid Buu and the beginning of the Apollyon Saga. Like Goku and Son Goten, when Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan 3, his hair lengthens passed his waist, and he loses his eyebrows, as well as getting an increased muscle mass. Like with Goku and Goten, the Super Saiyan 3 transformation drains an immense amount of energy from Vegeta and, therefore, he cannot maintain the transformation for very long. As a Super Saiyan 3, according to Goku, Vegeta is far stronger than Kid Buu was when they fought three years prior. It is unknown how his version of the transformation stacks up to Goku's Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Appearance in Other Media Dragon Ball Sai A unique incarnation of Vegeta appears in Dragon Ball Sai as the main character. This Vegeta is very different from the canon character of the same name. The author insists that this Vegeta is only one in name, and not, in fact, the story's timeline version of the canon character (since canon characters were not born in this timeline). Like his canon counterpart, he refers to himself as "Super" Vegeta while transformed into Super Saiyan and beyond. Trivia * His theme song, as selected by the author, is Warrior, by Disturbed. * Vegeta is said to be the author's favorite Dragon Ball character. * A character asked him:"Vegeta , how many feces have you been pooping on the ground? " Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Super Saiyans